Drabble Collection
by Mioko Hagata
Summary: Contains yaoi, het, and (possibly sometime soon) yuri pairings. Pairings and warnings will be placed before each drabble.
1. Maternity

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

**Warning: Implications of mpreg**

Winry wasn't sure what to think when she heard loud knocking on the front door early in the morning. She stumbled out of her room and down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, cursing that her grandma had left to take care of some automail business in the next town over.

She reached the door, armed with a wrench, and opened it. Winry stopped in shock when she saw Ed. Ed in a oversized maternity shirt and his stomach bloated. He looked about 6, maybe 7 months pregnant.

"E-ed...?"

Edward snorted, and shoved passed her, his hands on his stomach and back. "This thing is killing me..."

"How is this even _possible_...?"

Ed ignored her as he headed for the bench and sat down.

"Umm, Ed? Uhh, who's the father?"

Edward merely mumbled under his breath, all she was able to catch was, "Its all that bastards fault..." Winry took a deep breath, setting her wrench down on a table near the door, it wouldn't do any good to hit Ed while he was in this condition. She tried to remain as calm as possible in this situation and walked over to Ed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He glared at her for a moment as one of his hands rubbed the arch of his back.

"How should I know! You just showed up here out of the blue _and_ pregnant! What am I supposed to think!"

"Pregnant...?" Edward looked at her in mock horror and then glanced down at his stomach, realizing where she got that idea from. "Oh, you mean _this_..." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a heavy pouch filled with weights, used for expecting woman to find clothes to fit them during their later years in pregnancy.

Winry stared at it and calmly turned around and walked back to where she left her wrench. Ed was explaining, not seeming to notice her movements as he adjusted the weights. "I lost a damn bet to that bastard of a Colonel, so I came here..."

She merely turned around and flung the wrench at him, hitting him in the forehead. He lost his balance and fell off the bench. "What the hell was that for?"

"You came here and let me think you were pregnant, that's what!" Edward made a run for the door as Winry began throwing other ammunition at him. He made it out just before Winry threw the small table at him.

Next morning saw Edward Elric at the Roy's office, early enough that the other soldiers hadn't made it yet.

"Can I take this off _now_?"

"Hmm, not until you tell me what happened." Roy looked his young lover up and down, noticing several bruises about his person.

"Winry was just a little... surprised."

Roy nodded and motioned to the weights. "You can take them off now."

"Finally!" Edward took his shirt off and all but ripped the weights off his stomach. "It was starting to kill my back..." It was all he got out before Roy pulled him into a kiss.

AN: Alright, this is the first drabble of my drabble collection. Also, all of my drabbles get posted on my live journal first, and on occasion I may get lazy and post them there before posting them here for a day or two. So go there if you don't want to wait.


	2. Makeup

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing: Roy/Ed

* * *

**

Really, Roy couldn't figure out why Edward was laughing. All he did was open the door and Ed took one glance and was doubled over. It wasn't exactly his fault that his appearance caused it; it was that ball of energy Hughes' called his daughter.

"Edward, what could you possibly find so amusing that you'd laugh this much in front of your superior?"

This seemed to produce more laughter when Ed tried to look up at Roy to answer. Roy rolled his eyes, stepping aside to allow Ed inside his best friend's home. He had only just put Elysia to bed and when Ed had come knocking, it hadn't left much leeway to clean up the mess that she had made of his face. Come to think of it, he wasn't quite sure why he allowed the little demon to do that to him in the first place...

Roy walked towards the kitchen, turning on the water in hopes of none of the make-up being waterproof. If it was, he was going to be stuck in it for a while or have some of it running in globs down his face. Roy wasn't too keen on giving Edward another reason to laugh at him, but he had no idea where Elysia had found Gracia's make-up supplies. He took a deep breath, let it go, and paused for a moment at Ed's comment, the warm washcloth poised in between the sink and his face.

"You know, you don't look _that_ bad in red lipstick..."

Roy smirked, turning off the sink and putting the washcloth down. "Hmm, it would look better on you..."

When Hughes got home, he and Gracia found Roy sitting on the couch reading with Ed leaning against him sleeping. Traces of make-up could still be seen on Roy and red lipstick was smeared on Ed's neck as his lips were tinted red. Hughes shook his head as he took in the sight.

"Roy, I told you. Absolutely _no_ boys!"

* * *

AN: I need to work on my titles… XD Babysitting Elysia holds quite a few possibilities. :X 


	3. Cravings

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

**Warnings: Mpreg**

* * *

Roy was dead tired the next day at work. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked ready to nod off at any moment. Hawkeye watched him warily, tired or not there was still work to be done. The most Roy seemed to be able to do was sign papers. And stare at the phone in horror everytime it rang. This past week Edward's cravings had skyrocketed. At least once an hour it seemed to change and everytime it changed Ed seemed to feel the need to call Roy and demand he go get him said craving.

Roy wasn't sure how this had happened. What were the chances that the first time Ed and him had decided to take it to the next level that this would happen. And that's ignoring the fact that they both were i males /i .

The phone was beginning to ring again. Roy rested his forehead in one of his hands as he reached out to answer it. As soon as the phone was off the hook yelling could be heard from the other end. He hesitentantly put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Edward?" The yelling quieted some but enough for Roy's tastes.

"Why the hell aren't there any cookies _or_ peanut butter _or_ chocolate in this damned house!"

Roy let out a breath, cookies seemed to be a common craving for Ed. It seemed to pop into these daily phone conversations at least once. "I believe we have some peanut butter on the shelf. As for the other two I'll have to get them on the way home."

"That's too fucking long from now!"

Roy let out i another /i breath. It wouldn't do him any good to say or do anything that he'd regret when he, oh say got home today. He checked the clock before replying. "My lunch break is in an hour, I'll pick it up and deliver it then. Is that alright with you, Edward?"

Some mumbling could be heard from the other line, but it was distinctly quieter. Probably the result of Ed finding where the peanut butter had been kept. "Fine whatever. Just be sure to get more peanut butter too..."

"Until then, Edward." Roy hung the phone up, rubbing his eyes. Only three more months to go. Only _three_ more months of an extremely hormonal Edward. And it would probably be best to stay away from questions like, "How is this even possible", and focus more on how to survive if he didn't get any of Ed's food items home in time.

Roy vaguely wondered if the peanut butter would keep Edward busy for an hour.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. XD**


	4. Name

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

**Warning: Mpreg**

**Note: Somewhat of a continuation of Maternity and Cravings

* * *

**

The call to the hospital had been made about a half hour before a couple had come running in. Golden hair was streaming from the wheelchair as it was pushed down the hall by a man in a blue military uniform. Cursing and shouts of "This is all your fault!" were left in their wake as they finally made it to the emergency room.

The baby had decided it hadn't wanted to wait the last two weeks before trying to come out. When Roy had come home earlier he had found Ed on the phone shouting at the doctors as they tried to calm him down. It took Roy a few moments to assess the situation before he realized that the baby was coming early. The following moments were rushed and rather blurred when he tried to recall them as he sat in the waiting room.

The doctor came out, motioning for Roy come into the room. He complied quickly, trying to keep any remaining control he had left. Ed was resting on a bed in the center of the room, breathing deeply. He fixed a sharp glare on Roy as he entered.

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Edward, give it a rest." Roy was used to the glares and insults, being given them almost daily during these last 8 and a half months. Right now, he felt that neither of them needed that tension. Roy heard Ed grunt in pain as he ground his teeth. Or maybe Ed needed it to take his mind off of the more immediate problem.

The next day found Edward holding a little bundle. He had woken up only minutes before, demanding to have his baby. Roy stood next to him, looking through some of the paperwork. They had yet to choose a name for the baby and it was an arguement he dreaded to bring up to Ed.

"Edward..."

Ed looked up from the baby. He blinked as if noticing Roy for the first time. "What?"

"We need to come up with a name for the baby."

He snorted. "Devon Adel Elric-Mustang of course."

Roy raised his eyebrow. " i Your /i name gets to come first? And I was thinking more of Lamond for the middle name."

" i I /i was the one who had to go through labor and a c-sect! NOT you!"

"Regardless, I am as much as Devon's parent as you are."

"Fine, we'll let the baby decide." Ed held the baby up in front of him. "So, do you want to be called Devon Adel Elric-Mustang?" He moved the baby up and down. "There, he agrees."

Roy didn't look terribly amused. "Edward, I'm serious. I should get some choice in his full name."

Ed glared. "You did. You agreed on the first name, remember?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Then that's that." Ed snatched the papers and pen away from him. Roy shook his head as he took the offered baby, and watched Ed scribble away at the papers. "There, done."

Roy exchanged the baby for the papers. He left wondering if he'd get much more choice as Devon got older.


	5. Babysat

**Pairing: Roy/Ed **

**Warning: Implied mpreg

* * *

**

Riza glanced over at Roy for a moment as Ed went over the rules once more.

"Remember, he needs to go to bed at 7:30 and should eat dinner by..."

Riza switched back to watching Edward as she tried to figure out how she got tricked into babysitting for them. She supposed it was the almost pleading look on Roy's face when he asked her at the office earlier. Still, a four year old couldn't be that hard to babysit, could he?

Ed broke her out of her thoughs. "Lieutenant? Did you get all that or do you want me to say it again?"

She shook her head. "I understood the first time Edward. Devon will be fine."

Ed looked at her suspiciously, and looked like he might have gone over the list of instructions again if Roy hadn't come to her rescue. "Ed, we need to hurry if we don't want to be late."

"Fine. But I better not find any bullet holes in the walls when I get back..."

"Edward, I would not pull a gun on a _child_."

Ed grumbled as Roy flashed Riza an apologetic smile. He began to drag the grumbling youth away from the front door calling over his shoulder. "Thank you again, Lieutenant. We should be back at around 10."

Riza saluted sharply before heading inside the house. She looked around the living room, finding Devon coloring on some blank pages. Riza smiled as she took a seat on the couch, watching the toddler.

No mishaps had occured during the evening. At 9, Riza decided it was a good time as any to check up on Devon. As she mounted the stairs she thought she could hear some faint scribbling. Her confusion doubled as panic stepped in at the sound of a explosion. Riza ran up the stairs and flung open the door to Devon's room.

The tyke sat there in the middle of the room with those same pages he had been coloring on and a leather bound book next to him. He seemed oddly proud of the flames that were spreading out from the sketches which she now saw to be arrays. The immediate area was covered in soot, as was Devon.

Riza looked around, paniced for a moment, before running and grabbing Devon. He was giggling madly about 'being just like daddy' as she ran outside. With a quick and forceful "Stay here!", she ran next door to call the fire department. After the fire department came she slightly regreted not being able to let out some anger through target practice.

When Ed and Roy returned at 10:30 they found Hawkeye waiting at the dining room table. Roy flinched when he saw the expression on her face. He usually only saw it when she was ready to shoot. Ed didn't seem to notice.

"I take it things went fine?" Ed glanced around, seeming relieved to not find any bullet holes in the room.

She turned her gaze on Ed full force, and he froze. "Edward, since when has Devon been learning alchemy?"

"L-learning alchemy...?" Ed blinked and seemed to be trying to remember something. "I don't remember ever teaching him any..."

Both Ed and Riza turned to a slightly worried Roy. "Yes?"

Ed growled while Riza's hand strayed to her gun. "Colonel, did you teach him _any_ alchemy?"

"I didn't see any harm when he asked..."

Ed's growling increased and Riza's gun was in her hand. "Sir, you do realize that I should have been informed before hand of this?"

The next few moments were a blur for Roy and all he could remember if he was asked later was the constant sound of Ed's yelling and the occasional sound of a gunshot as he ran.

**

* * *

AN: If you want to see the pictures that my sister drew of Devon as a baby and a toddler, e-mail me and I'll send you the links.**

**And remember, it's probably best that we don't ask how this is possible. X3**


	6. Growth

**Note: Diverts from episode 3  
Spoilers: Some for episode 3  
Pairing: Mentioned Al/Winry**

It was several months after Roy had received the letter from Hohenheim's sons that he actually came to see them. It had been raining heavily that day and Roy was thoroughly soaked. He glanced up at the seemingly abandoned house; he couldn't see any lights on. Roy knocked loudly, wanting to make sure that if anyone was in the house that they'd hear.

Roy quickly looked up as he saw some movement from a second story window; probably a bedroom. He listened careful to try and hear footsteps, but couldn't over the patter of the rain. A few moments later he was greeted by a young boy staring up at him defiantly from the now open door.

A boy that looked about the same age could be seen in the background, as Roy took a quick moment to peer into the house, looking for any signs of an adult. None were in sight and the rest of the house appeared empty. Roy decided he'd have to question the two boys.

"Excuse me, but I received a letter from a Mr. Edward Elric. Is he in?"

Gold eyes widened a bit as the boy moved away from the door, offering to allow Roy in. "Your looking at him."

Roy looked surprised as this bit of information was given to him as he stepped inside. "Well, then. Are there any adults here I could speak with?"

Edward shook his head.

* * *

Roy had to admit he was rather impressed at their notes. He never would've expected boys their age to be able to comprehend such complex alchemical theories. Its too bad their father hadn't been around, if he had been able to help teach them during their youth... They would've easily been able to pass the State Alchemist Certification exam with flying colors at this moment.

He shook that thought out of his head. These boys were too innocent to be thinking about having them throw themselves at the military.

By the time the two boys woke up and headed downstairs they found their notes organized on the dining room table and a letter from Roy saying he had to leave on urgent business elsewhere and he was sorry he couldn't stay longer.

* * *

Roy looked out over the familiar countryside that he had visited only a four years earlier. Three of the town's youths were messing about at the riverside.

"I do not like Winry, nii-san!"

"You do too, Al!"

A boy, whom Roy recognized as Ed after a moment, ran from a slightly taller boy. The girl present glared at Ed, readying a wrench in her hand.

"Edward get back here!"

"Ha! Like to see you try and catch me!" Winry tossed her wrench at Ed, missing Ed and almost hitting Al.

"Sorry, Al!"

Roy watched the little scene play out, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but feel vaguely proud at how the boys had turned out. He turned away from the carefree teens, heading towards the train station.

* * *

Roy looked over his papers a moment before looking back to the golden haired man sitting in front of his desk. He smirked as the man tried his hardest to place Roy's familiar face.

"So, how is your brother doing?"

Ed's brows furrowed together before relaxing as he finally placed Mustang's face. He smiled fondly as he remarked on how his brother and Winry were dating now. Laughing gently about how long it'd taken them to finally ask each other out.

The Colonel watched Ed, contemplating the growth he had gone through since he had seen him that rainy night. The pride he felt 5 years earlier was coming back and growing. Roy made a decision then and there to watch over Edward and his brother since they didn't have anyone to do it for them. Al might be out of his vicinity at the moment but Ed was right here and under his command...

Roy smiled faintly as he handed the paper with Edward's State Alchemist name on it. "Welcome to the military."

**AN: I was going for Guardian!Roy and I don't know if I succeeded. At least I tried. XD And I love Al's song file. 3 Again, thanks to all who reviewed. XD **

**kori hime: I don't exactly like mpreg Ed I just find the idea immensely funny and, thanks to Rsiasta drawing those pictures, I'll probably be writing more drabbles involving Devon. XP And writing Ed and Roy as parents is too good for me to pass up. Then again, I'm easily amused.**


	7. Resolutions

**Pairings/Spoilers/Warnings: None**

* * *

Their mother had always insisted they make resolutions for the New Year. Ed always thought they were pointless, that if you were going to do something you didn't need some resolution to help motivate you. Despite that, it was still a tradition in the Elric household to come up with a goal to accomplish every year.

Even without their mother there, and Ed still skeptical on the whole idea, the two brothers shared their New Year's resolution with one another. This year was now different.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Any plans for the new year?"

Ed snorted, "Same as every year."

Al gave off the impression that he was smiling. "Same here, Ed."

* * *

**AN: Yes its extremely short. Not too happy with how it came out but oh well. I haven't felt like writing, but I do have some notes (it could possible look like an outline) for a Havoc/Riza ficlet/drabble. Probably a drabble. I also want to write a Seig/Izumi drabble but I can't think of much for one. If anyone has suggestions please, suggest. >. **


	8. Day Off

**Pairing: Havoc/Riza**

It was a rare day in the office. It was that once in a blue moon event when Riza actually took a day off. She did come by in the evening to see the progress they made though. But despite that, the soldiers knew it would be a few hours before they would have to watch the clock nervously. It was a ritual the office faced and completed during these rare times, considering most of them hadn't bothered doing most of their work. Even Roy could be caught glancing at the clock as he feigned boredom while the sun set and the evening grew older.

Havoc leaned back in his chair, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette as he watched the others.

Breda, Fury, and Farman sat around Fury's desk playing a game of cards. Breda seemed to be lucky today, Havoc noted as he watched the other two grimace as Breda won another game. Roy sat at his desk looking at a complex alchemic tome, noticeably ignoring the stacks of papers that spanned his desk.

Havoc settled his chair back on the floor as he listened to the mumbled complaints of the losing card players. It was going to be a long and boring day, but as Havoc settled down to actually work, hew knew it wasn't going to be his ass Riza chewed out. It would be the others for their laziness.

* * *

A couple of hours later saw the other soldiers grating on Havoc's nerves. Farman and Breda were arguing over Breda's earlier winning streak; Farman claiming that Breda had cheated and the accused saying he was just a sore loser. 

"You never won that many times in a row. No one could without cheating!"

"Your just a sore loser, Farman." Breda used his pinky to clean his ear out as he walked off, speeding up as Farman followed after. They were soon running around the office arguing.

Fury looked on, getting worried a fight might break out. "Guys, settle down..."

"Not until he proves he didn't cheat!"

"Ha! Then you prove that I cheated."

Roy moved his paperwork away from the edge of the desk as Breda and Farman barely avoided the stack. He frowned slightly watching the confrontation, debating whether he should intervene or not. Usually Hawkeye would take care of these things before they got to out of hand, but she wasn't here at the moment so...

A resounding crash was heard as the two soldiers' quarrel brought them near Hawkeye's desk, knocking down the pens and vase of flowers that had been on the surface.

Havoc lost it the precise moment the vase hit the floor and the glass shattered across the floor. He stood up, smashing his cigarette into his ashtray. "Will you all just grow up, shut up, and actually do your job!"

Breda and Farman stopped running, Fury stopped trying to say unheard protests, and Roy stared at Havoc.

"Havoc, need I remind you who your superior officer is? Sit down and clean up the mess you made, same goes for you two." He motioned to the mess of shattered glass, flowers, and water on the ground.

Breda mumbled under his breath as he passed Havoc on his way to the shattered mess. "You're just trying to get points with the Lieutenant."

Havoc looked down at his ashtray, seeing he had smashed his cigarette a little too hard into the tray and tipped it over.

He sighed, and sat down as he started sweeping the ashes back into the tray. Hawfway through the motion a polite, yet demanding cough caught his attention. Standing in the doorway was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She turned and gave a rather stern look to the men in the room.

* * *

That night at dinner, Havoc put out his trademark cigarette as he and Riza sat at the cafe table. 

"You know, it was rather impressive of you to try and settle them down."

"Well, they didn't have any right to run around knocking over things." Havoc grabbed the offered drinks from the waiter and set them down on the table. "But you really didn't need to come. I know you always do, but I can handle things just as well as you can."

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, maybe not as well as you can, but I can still handle them.

Riza smiled lightly and stirred her drink as she scribbled something down on a slip of paper. She moved the paper towards Havoc as she stood up, heading out of the cafe, with her drink in hand.

Havoc looked down at the paper, confused. His eyes widened slightly at what was written on it and his face broke out into a grin. He quickly looked around for a waiter nearby. "Can I get the check, please?"

**AN: I'm still open to suggestions, and a beta who's seen the whole series and could help with characterization and spoiler warnings. I get really worried about making the characters OOC or for not labeling warnings correctly.**

**Anime Monster: Thanks for the suggestions, I'll try to come up with some more Roy/Ed when I get the chance. X3 And I think I might be able to come up with something for angst!Izumi and comforting!Seig…**


	9. Sleeping Face

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

* * *

Roy had to admit, despite all the gruff and roughness Ed displayed when he was awake, he had one of the most innocent faces when he slept. The sin they committed hadn't taken away any of the, well he couldn't really say purity. After all Ed had been through, he wouldn't have been very surprised if there was nothing left untainted.

Ed turned over in his sleep, pulling the navy blue military coat Roy had draped over him closer. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get Ed to want to agree to such activities in the office, but it had been worth it. Roy glanced around at the mess it had made. Riza wouldn't be too happy if she found out about this.

He shook his head and set about trying to get his coat back from Ed's automail grip. Roy succeeded in obtaining it with a deft pull, though Ed didn't seem to appreciate the loss.

He put the coat on and began buttoning it as he headed towards the door that lead into the outer office.

Roy stopped, fingers hovering over the last button as he heard Ed turning over onto his back, groaning. Roy smiled as he opened the door, eyes on Ed.

Ed truly looked blissfully innocent while he slept.

* * *

**AN: Written in response to theme 27 (Sleeping face) of the 45 Roy/Ed themes found at Touka Koukan. Also, if anyone remembers any of Pinky and the Brain's plans during there show I'd appreciate it if you could e-mail them to me. Since SaFire flamE and someone on LJ mentioned that Resolution reminded them of that show I want to write something cracky involving it. I just can't remember much of the show…**

**Anime Monster: I'd be extremely grateful if you helped me with my characterization. I can e-mail the drabbles I write to you or I can put them up on LJ if your on there and lock them so only you can see them.**

**Kori hime: Same thing I said to Anime Monster if you want to beta. I really could use help with marking spoilers so I don't miss anything. I'll hopefully write an Izumi/Seig drabble, depends if _I_ end up being lazy. I have a habit of doing that sometimes…**


	10. Telephone

**Pairing: Roy/Ed

* * *

**

It had almost become a systematic ritual now. Ed would come back from an assignment, hand over a report that Roy suspected was scribbled on the train ride back, and wait to be dismissed.

Roy glanced at the report, already asking questions about what had happened. His part of the ritual was to make sure he had all the facts before Ed made it back. During this part Ed's job was to fume and answer his questions as vaguely as possible.

To any outside oberver who watched Ed stomp out of the room with his brother close behind, would suspect that Ed and Roy hated, even loathed, eachother. But they never heard the phone call Roy gave at the end of the day, after the line was secured.

It was after such a phone call that found Hughes leaning against the edge of Roy's desk and Roy hanging up the phone.

"So, the plans are set?"

"Of course."

"Where are you two going this time?"

"A quiet restaurant near the edge of town."

"Heh, still... It's a little hard to understand this. I mean, _you_ and _Ed_?"

Roy just smirked and rested his chin on his hands. He didn't full understand it either, but maybe Ed had more of an idea. One thing he did know was that outside of work, things made more sense where Ed was concerned.

* * *

**AN: Written in response to theme 8 (Telephone) of the 45 Roy/Ed themes at Touka Koukan.**


	11. Crush

Pairing: Al/Winry, hinted Ed+Winry  
Notes: Post FMA, assumes restored Al. Blame the project me and a friend are working on. XD Also, thanks to DevilsDevotion (from LJ) and Anime Monster for betaing. I haven't updated this because the last thing I wrote (Last Kiss) ended up becoming a ficlet and not a drabble so I posted it up seperately.  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

* * *

It had taken Ed a lot of coaxing, but he was finally able to convince Al to go up to Winry and finally tell her. She was leaning over a work table, tweaking a few parts of an automail limb she was working on, when Al approached. He carried a wrapped box under his arm, blushing lightly as he cleared his throat. Maybe he should come back later, when she wasn't busy...?

Al began to edge away, when Winry turned around at the movement. Too late, he would have to go through with this. Al took a deep breath as Winry's eyes landed on the box he held.

"Al, what's the box for? Is it the new parts I ordered?"

He shook his head, handing the object to her. "Actually, it's something I picked up for you in Central. Found it in an import shop and thought you might like it."

Al waited nervously as Winry unwrapped the box carefully, clearly confused. She pushed away the wrapping revealing a carved, wooden rectangular box. Her fingers brushed the clasp as she opened it cautiously. Music filled the room as soon as the lid was lifted up. Winry stared at it in amazement as she examined the inside with a craftsman's experienced eye.

"Al, this is amazing... How'd they accomplish something like this?" Her gaze moved from the music box to Al. "Did the shopkeeper tell you anything about it?"

He shook his head. "He only knew that it came from Xing." Al felt that leaving out all the searching and haggling for the gift would be best. The store owner felt that since it was an import from a far away country and that it was rare that it had to be worth a mint. Al's flushed, panicky face didn't exactly help out in getting a lower price.

Winry nodded, closing the box and listening to the fading echo of music. A smile quickly appeared on her face and Al mimicked it nervously when she faced him. Winry calmly set the box down on her work bench before wrapping her arms around Al's neck and pulling him into a light embrace.

"Thanks, Al, this means a lot to me."

"Ah, I'm glad you like it Winry..."

Winry pulled away, glancing around behind Al, noticing that someone was missing. "Eh? Al, where's Ed?"

Al looked a bit shocked at the sudden topic change. "Ed? Oh, I think he's outside..."

She smiled, moving her hands to grab a few tools. "I need to go perform a bit of maintence. Thanks again for the music box!" Winry smiled brightly before hurrying outside to find Ed, leaving Al to stand around slightly dazed.

* * *

Ed shifted into a more comfortable position as Winry poked around inside his automail. He continuously threw glances at Winry, until she finally became fed up with it.

"Ed, will you sit still or tell me what's wrong?"

Ed settled down, somewhat nervously. "So, did Al give you that box yet?"

Winry watched him for a moment before replying, "Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Oh no reason..." Ed fidgeted a bit more before continuing, "Just that it took a while before he was able to find it. And the shopkeeper kept trying to up the price..."

She paused for a moment, milling over the information. She then set down the tools on the table next to Ed, before walking out of the room calmly to find Al.

* * *

Al sat at the dining room table, his arms folded on the surface and his head resting on top of them. He was staring through the doorway at Winry's workbench where the music box lay. He was still musing with ways he could tell Winry how he felt when she walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Al..."

Al left his head. "H-hey Winry..."

They sat in silence for a moment, Al fiddling with the edge of the table cloth and Winry staring at it.

"Al, if you want we could go out to eat somewhere. I've got some time right now..."

Al looked up, surprise written out on his face. "Really?"

Winry smiled brightly, grabbing Al's wrist as she stood. "C'mon! Let's get going before it gets too late!"

Al allowed himself to be dragged and wondered briefly if they built any restaurants in Rizenbul since he and Ed had last been here.


	12. Like? As in Love?

**Pairing: Roy/Ed; slightly one-sided  
****Notes: Written for the theme Like? (As in Love?) of the 45 Roy/Ed themes at Touka Koukan. Thanks to DevilsDevotion (from LJ) and AnimeMonster for betaing.  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None

* * *

**

"Shit..." Ed tried to veil his curses as best he could, trying to prevent from 'waking' his brother. "I can't believe this happened _again_..." He glanced over at Alphonse, seeing that the eye sockets in the armor were still dimmed, he began to pull the sheet off of the mattress.

Ed quickly balled the cloth under his arm, trying to map out a way to get to the door without causing too much noise. He tapped one of the books he had left out the night before, trying to figure out why he hadn't taken his brother's advice in cleaning up before going to bed. _Too late to worry about that now..._ Curses were bit back as he stubbed his toe on a particularly large book he hadn't noticed. Ed glared at it momentarily before attempting passage again.

He was able to make it through the mess with minor difficulties, and a note to himself to listen to Al next time. Ed slid between the door and the wall, not willing to risk opening it up enough to have it creak, and hurried into the dorm hallway. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it empty, glad no one would have to see his embarrassment.

In a few moments he hurriedly rounded the corner to the military laundry mats, stopping suddenly as he tried to make out a figure leaning just beyond the door way against the washer.

He froze completely when he noticed it was Roy, this wasn't exactly the _best_ circumstances to see him in. Ed glanced from his sheets to the Colonel, deciding if it was worth being inevitably questioned over this. He decided it was at least better than risking having his brother question the sheets.

Ed walked resolutely into past the Colonel and began grabbing the detergent out of the cabinets above the dryer, which seemed to currently contain Roy's clothes. Roy watched Edward warily but didn't comment. He looked like he hadn't had a chance to sleep yet...

"You done using the washer?"

Roy nodded, moving away from the machine and going to stand a few feet away.

"What brings you here so late, Fullmetal?"

"...Couldn't sleep so decided to get some laundry done."

"Ah." The Colonel eyed the sheets, knowing that what Ed had said was only half true. The washer started and Edward turned around to face the older man.

"And you're here because?"

"Same reason you are Fullmetal, I had some laundry to do."

"You couldn't sleep, either?"

"Quite the contrary. Lieutenant Hawkeye needed me to finish up some paperwork before I left the office."

"Heh, meaning you waited till the last moment to do anything. Lazy bastard..."

Roy gave off his trademark smirk, eyeing the washer thoughtfully. "Fullmetal... Are you willing to tell me _why_ you needed to wash your sheets in the middle of the night?"

"It's none of your business!" Ed glared and snarled somewhat in response, when the dryer stopped tumbling.

Roy walked over to it, pulling his clothes out and promptly folding the few pieces he had. The only noise in the room for a while was the rustling of clothing as it was pulled from the dryer and folded. Ed looked distastefully at the clean cut way Roy folded the material, opting to instead watch the washer bounce slightly as it worked.

Soon, Roy was ready to leave, carrying his apparel at his side. He nodded briskly at Edward before walking out. Ed's gaze followed him as he cursed his name silently. _First he bothers me in my dreams and then he has to bother me when I wake up..._ "Bastard..." was the only thing Roy heard before getting completely out of ear-shot, and the only curse Ed let leave the safe confines of his mind.


End file.
